


Love-Song Song

by indigorose50



Series: LT Week of Ships 2018 [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Milford helps Bessie decorate her dorm and his heart takes over.





	Love-Song Song

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5- Music/Favorite Songs
> 
> Day 4 was Hot Chocolate/Drinking. For that, I made fanart! [You can find it here!](http://indigowallbreaker.tumblr.com/post/170351361812/lt-ship-week-day-4-hot-cocoa-drinks-ship)

“A little lower! A liiiitle lower… there!

Milford froze, his hands holding the poster in place again the wall. Bessie hummed and tipped her head to the side. “No, move it up a bit more.”

They had been decorating Bessie’s dorm room for hours. Various posters and family photos were taped to the wall. The bed, in Milford’s opinion, had been the worst. Bessie had had him reposition it around the room several times before she shrugged and said “It’ll have to do.”

Now he was crouched on said bed, hanging up a poster of Jonny B Badd. He didn’t mind helping out his best friend; Bessie had spent most of last year tutoring Milford in calculus. He tried to return the favor whenever he could.  

“Now to the right. Your other right. Perfect! Stop there!” Bessie knelt beside him on the bed to apply tape to the poster corners.

With relief, Milford finally lowered his arms. He rolled his shoulders and looked up at the poster, “Where did you _get_ this one? I’ve never seen it before.”

Bessie beamed proudly, “I went to a concert last summer and they were selling them! Usually I keep it at home but I want the extra luck this semester. Oh it was _such_ a great concert, Milford!” She jumped for the bed and started leafing through her box of records, “He played _all_ my favorites! “Broccoli Blitz”, “Goon Mood In the Louvre”, “Traveling Citrus”, and he even got us in the crowd to sing “And You, Chuck Berry” with him!” She pulled out a random album and sighed at the cover.

Turning to Milford, she asked, “What’s _your_ favorite Jonny Be Badd song?”  

Milford was unprepared for the question. He had been perfectly happy watching Bessie smile and talk about a memory she clearly loved. Panic filled him as he realized she was waiting for an answer.

_This is your chance, Meanswell! Name a love song and then sing it to her! That’ll woo her!_

Failing spectacularly, Milford shouted, “I-it’s “Stop Calling Me the Walrus!””

There was a beat of silence before Bessie burst into laughter. Milford wanted to sink into the floor. He couldn’t have just said “Love–Song Song”? Or “This Blue Heart”?

“I haven’t heard _that_ one in a long time!” Bessie managed to say between giggles. Almost robotically, Milford crossed to her side and leafed through the box until he pulled out the correct album. He wondered if she noticed his face, hot with embarrassment. If she did she didn’t mention it. Instead she left to sit back on the bed.

Milford pulled out the record and slipped it into the player. Luckily it was the second track so they only had to listen to one song before “Stop Calling Me the Walrus” started playing. It was an utterly ridiculous song- silly, nonsensical, but upbeat.

Bessie tapped her foot in time, humming along. “I forgot how _good_ this was!”

It wasn’t as romantic as Milford had wanted but he found himself smiling anyway. Without thinking, he held out his hand to Bessie. She took it immediately and the two of them danced, right there in the dorm room. They spun, they twisted, they imitated Jonny’s iconic moves.

The song was winding down but Bessie didn’t pull away. Their hands were clasped as they swayed to the last notes. Milford could _swear_ her cheeks were pink.

“B-Bessie?” He began, caught up in the moment, “There’s s-something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” She looked up at him and- was that _hope_ in her eyes? His heart was beating in his ears, almost drowning out the next song on the record. “For a uh, while now I’ve been— that is to say— What I want to tell you is—”

The phone rang.

Milford sighed and let go of Bessie’s hands. His nerve was already leaving him. By the time she came back from answering the phone, it would be gone completely. He’d have to come up with something less terrifying to say.

However, Bessie didn’t move. She was still watching him, still anxious. The phone let out another ring.

Milford shifted, “Um, aren’t you going to get that?”

“It can wait. What were you saying?”

Bessie Busybody _waiting_ to answer the phone?! “Are you sure?”

“You look like you were about to say something important,” she grabbed his hands again, looking him directly in the eye, “What _was_ it?”

All thought had left Milford’s head. His mouth felt dry, his throat scratchy, and he couldn’t look away from those eyes.

“I-I like y—”

Lips covered his own before he could finish. He could feel Bessie grinning against him. Her hands left his and wrapped around his shoulders. Giddiness filled Milford as he kissed back.

Then Bessie pulled away and, still grinning, rushed to the phone. “Stína! Who _cares_ about what your professor said- listen! You’re not going to _believe_ what just happened!”

As she spoke, Milford fell back onto the bed, arms spread, and sent a goofy smile up to the poster of Jonny B Badd.

“Thank you, you wonderful man,” Milford said.


End file.
